Conferences include different events such as meetings, presentations, panel discussions, and demonstrations. Conference attendees are typically free to move around the conference to attend the events and visit booths that interest them. In between events, the conference attendees may eat food provided by the conference organizer, use the restroom, or relax in a breakroom.